memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Starbase 1
For the Kelvin timeline counterpart, please see Starbase 1 (alternate reality). Starbase 1 (registry number NCC-6038) is a Federation starbase located in the Sol star system. (ST reference: Star Fleet Technical Manual) History and layout Starbase 1 includes a number of facilities in and around the Sol system, including the Spacedock at Earth orbit, as well as a space station facility in Sol's Oort cloud. (STO video game: Star Trek Online; DS9 - Invasion! novel: Time's Enemy) :Star Trek: Online'' notably uses the "Starbase 1" name to refer to the Earth Spacedock, while the Star Fleet Technical Manual, FASA's RPG sets and "Time's Enemy" expand the definition of Starbase 1 to include other stations. In Star Trek Online, this is the primary starbase used by players of the Federation faction, and every Federation starship is equipped with the ability to initiate a transwarp jump to the spacedock.'' In the 2250s the starbase was home to over 80,000 Federation personnel. In 2257, during the , the Klingon forces of House D'Ghor attacked and occupied the starbase. In addition, the 80,000 Federation citizens were killed before the arrived and found no lifesigns were to be found of the 80,000 Federation inhabitants, which included a large contingent of leadership. Instead 274 Klingon life signs were detected on the station, as was a painted on crest of House D'Ghor. ( ) :The starbase was most likely moved or rebuilt following the end of the war at some point closer to Earth. :The established distance from Earth places the starbase in the scattered disc of the Sol system. It may orbit one of the many icy dwarf planets found in this region of space. Close inspection of the planet shown below the starbase seems to reveal features from Earth, such as Lake Michigan and the Florida peninsula. The latter must likely be regarded as an VFX error. The Spacedock was under construction in 2257. ( ) In the year 2268, the headed for Starbase 1 for some much-needed maintenance work and shore leave for the crew, but upon arrival they were almost immediately assigned by Admiral McKenna to a diplomatic mission to the Ammdon system. After the mission was completed, the Enterprise returned to Starbase 1. (TOS novel: Mutiny on the Enterprise) :This novel depicts Starbase 1 as being located on an unnamed planet . In 2270, Starbase 1 reported that ten Romulan warships had breached the Romulan Neutral Zone and were headed for the planet Gateway. (TOS - The Yesterday Saga novel: Yesterday's Son) In late 2285, Starfleet Security released their final analysis on how Admiral James T. Kirk and his crew were able to steal the Enterprise from the facility. (FASA RPG module: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update) In 2375, a Breen attack left Starbase 1 without power while servicing the , trapping the only starship in the Sol system behind the massive space station's doors. The was later able to free the Columbia, and the two starships then defeated Breen forces attacking Earth. (TNG short story: "Eleven Hours Out") Starbase 1 participated in the Federation-New Republic War in 2379. The starbase also participated in the war with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and their allies in 2379. (Star Trek: Intrepid) In 2380, the Trinni/ek delegation was beamed aboard Starbase 1 for medical treatment after it was determined that no hospital in Paris was as well-equipped for their alien physiology. (ST novel: Articles of the Federation) In 2382, Starbase 1 was attacked by the Suliban Cabal under orders from the mysterious leader of the Temporal Cold War faction, the Brotherhood, (Romulan) otherwise known as, "Future Guy". Captain Typhuss James Kira who was aboard at the time and was able to co-ordinate the station's defenses with the 9th fleet to defeat the Suliban fleet. Unofficially Typhuss was helped by in this endeavor by a Human female temporal agent supposedly from the 31st century going by the name of Chloe McCarthy. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Alternate reality In 2258 of the Nero-created alternate reality, the was originally docked at Starbase 1 before departing for . (TOS movie: Star Trek; TOS video game: Rivals) The Enterprise departed from Starbase 1 in 2259 on its way to Qo'noS, ordering the moorings be retracted immediately before the ship left. (TOS movie & novelization: Into Darkness) See also *Earth Spacedock Embarked craft *NCC-6038/5 Personnel *Robyn E. Blackwell *Alexander H. Jones *D.J. Frick *McKenna Category:Sol system Category:Federation starbases Category:Space stations Category:Starbases